prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-79.112.238.209-20140822154321
I really don't get why some of you hate so much Paige and Paily. As a character, she seems to me the most realistic of them all. She did what Emily and the liars were supposed to do the moment they found out Alison is alive, she apologized to Emily for what she did to her, she recognized her mistakes and was a good person to the girls even if they treated her like a bitch and they didn't knew her well. To be honest, Alison and Emily deserve each other so much ! Both are backstabbers, they only appeal to the others only if they need, like Emily did with Paige. You know, Paige was Emily's last choice. Since she thought that Alison is dead, she saw Maya dead with her own eyes, she realized that if she wants to be happy and have somebody that really loves her even if the feelings aren't mutual, she needed Paige. After she found out that Alison is in fact alive, bang. She dumped her, and she knew very well how much Paige cares for her, and let's be honest, if these stupid and annoying girls really want to get the hell rid of "A", to pay for their mistakes, they need to tell the police about what they did, and be punished with community service or even jail. Paige was really smart when she sent the letter to the cops saying that Alison is alive. The girls didn't helped Alison a lot because she was on the run. And I don't get why she ( Ali ) didn't go to the police. She knew that Garrett and Wilden were dead, and I highly doubt that if these two weren't good persons, then she thought that no cop is good and wants to help. Or she is afraid of consequences of her actions. And I dislike Emison as a couple, and also as a friendship. Emily is unsure, and I highly doubt that Alison really loves Emily. In other words, there is not chemistry in this couple ! I don't say that I'm a Paily shipper, but I can feel while watching a Paily scenes that Paige really cares and loves Emily for what she is, not for what she does. But I ship them as friends. IMO, Alison didn't changed, because that's the way she is ! She's a bad person. Some persons are borned like that, but can get better with help. But that's not so possible in Alison's case. She wasn't loved by her family when she needed love. Some of you are naive. Only because she was hiding, that doesn't mean that suddenly she's a better person. Being on the run doesn't make you a better person, but a stronger and vengeful one. In conclusion, stop this ! It's really rude, and some of the "Emison" shippers started to be offend Lidnsay, and that's not fair at all. Please, if you like Emison, shut the hell up about that and about Paily or any other couples. You have to understand that this couple isn't everything, and doesn't even exist, and don't be rude to Lindsay because she's a pretty much REAL person that has feelings and feels bad about people that are trashing her work on the show. I dislike this wikia now, with all this hate, but Twitter is worse. Sorry not sorry.